


Kinda Cute

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Oral, Size Difference, Slash, Sticky, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once he's got Cosmos close to overload, Thundercracker tries something different with his new partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda Cute

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm a monster](http://displacednoble.tumblr.com/post/94873648481/inushiek-hey-pssssssssssssssssssssssssssssst)
> 
> hahahahahaha

"It’s kinda cute," Thundercracker muses aloud, still swirling one of his digits around the dripping valve.

"Wh- What?" Cosmos asks, gasping when the finger briefly dips into his valve.

Smirking, the seeker removes his digit from Cosmos’s valve and taps on the tip of the mech’s spike. “This. It’s just so little and chubby.”

The space faring mech flinches, “No it isn’t. You’re just bigger so it seems-“

"Nope, it’s pretty tiny," Thundercracker interrupts him.

Cosmos starts to bring his pede up, intending to plant it in the middle of the seeker’s helm and pushing him away.

"It’s cute though," the blue mech says before Cosmos can get very far, and he swallows the mech’s spike, wriggling his glossa against the underside. He chuckles around Cosmos’s spike when the green and yellow bot immediately overloads.


End file.
